Abra Seus Olhos
by Willy Dan
Summary: SONGFIC Roy Harper e Jade Nguyen, vulgos Ricardito e Lince, são inimigos por natureza, mas o destino reservou o que não revelavam a ninguém!


ABRA SEUS OLHOS

(música: Open Your Eyes de Guano Apes)

_Hide your face forever_

_Dream and search forever_

_**Esconda a sua face para sempre**_

_**Sonhe e procure para sempre**_

Era mais uma missão para os Titãs em Jump City, a Irmandade Negra tinha se desfeito depois do fracasso que todos sofreram quando Madame Rouge se passou por Hotspot enganar Robin. Mas entre todos os heróis e vilões... Um de cada lado iria se render ao amor apesar das adversidades e os lados opostos da justiça. Ricardito e Lince.

_Have you ever been for sale?_

_When your ISMS get smart_

_Oh so selfish and mindless_

_With that comment in your eye_

_**Você já esteve à venda?**_

_**Quando seu ISMS fica esperto**_

_**Oh tão egoísta e estúpido**_

_**Com aquele comentário em seus olhos**_

Ricardito, também conhecido pelo alter-ego Roy Harper, é órfão desde jovem e foi criado como parceiro de outro herói ao qual serviria: Oliver Queen, o Arqueiro Verde. Mas ele é encaminhado para uma missão de buscar informações sobre uma certa garota franco-vietnamita de yukata verde, máscara de gato, botas pretas, cabelos longos e presos e garras super-afiadas e envenenadas. No caso Jade Nguyen, a Lince. Roy podia seguir as ordens na maior tranqüilidade, mas, pelo fato de não seguir regras, iria muito mais além.

_Do you think that you are hard?_

_Really harder than the other_

_Man you're acting cold_

_If you are not in charge_

_**Você se acha difícil?**_

_**Mais difícil do que os outros**_

_**Cara, você está agindo indiferente**_

_**Se você não está no comando**_

Lince cometia roubos e assassinatos em Jump City, e ainda gostava mais de trabalhar sozinha, em grupo apenas em ocasiões especiais. Ela e Ricardito se encaram, trocando golpes e muito mais. Mas a inimiga tinha uma vantagem sobre seu adversário, pois sabia lutar artes marciais, seguia agindo por conta própria e, com ajuda do Cobra Venenosa, gerava seus próprios venenos. Roy não conseguia se conter na luta pois Jade, embora habilidosa, não tinha ninguém em seu grupo lhe impondo ordens.

_Don't split your mentality_

_Without thinking twice_

_Your voice has got no reason_

_Now is the time to face your lies_

_**Não divida sua mentalidade**_

_**Sem pensar duas vezes**_

_**Sua voz não tem razão**_

_**Agora é hora de encarar suas mentiras**_

A missão fracassa, Lince consegue escapar. Ricardito argumenta com Robin sobre não ter conseguido detê-la porque ficou dividido entre deter um inimigo e agredir uma garota. O arqueiro sai bufando de raiva e prefere seguir suas próprias regras ao encarar a garota de novo. Verdade seja dita, o coração dele pulsava quando encarava a bela inimiga, mas o que queria também seria ver o que esconde por trás daquela máscara com um sorriso maligno e sarcástico desenhado.

_(refrão)_

_Open your eyes, open your mind_

_Proud like a god don't pretend to be blind_

_Trapped in yourself, break out instead_

_Beat the machine that works in your head_

_**Abra os seus olhos, abra a sua mente**_

_**Orgulhe-se como um deus não finja ser cego**_

_**Preso em você mesmo, liberte-se ao invés disso**_

_**Vença a maquina que trabalha na sua cabeça**_

O plano posto à prova seria conquistar a confiança de Lince. Ricardito percebe que ela teria voltado ao seu esconderijo. Na verdade voltado para casa, no Vietnã. No meio das pessoas, Jade tinha se escondido entre muitas mulheres, mas só uma coisa a revelou. Uma pequena tatuagem de flor no seio esquerdo. Roy a encontra, mas não para enfrentá-la de novo. O plano, que o governo lhe incumbiu, era ter sua confiança e detê-la.

_Will you offer me some tricks if I ever need them_

_Would you go into that room if I call 'em_

_Do you think that you are better really better than the rest_

_Realize there's a problem_

_I know that you can give your best_

_**Você vai me oferecer alguns truques se eu precisar**_

_**Você vai entrar naquela sala se eu te chamar**_

_**Você se acha o melhor realmente melhor do que o resto**_

_**Perceba que existe um problema**_

_**Eu sei que você pode dar o seu melhor**_

Roy disfarçava, mas Jade desconfiava aos poucos no começo. Eles começavam a conversar sobre seus momentos mórbidos do passado. Ela já serviu a um grupo chamado Tartarus e é presa sob custódia por ter causado a destruição de Qurac, no Oriente Médio. Ricardito não parecia demonstrar, mas estava muito interessado por Lince. Logo eis que eles começam a se render ao desejo com o tempo. O plano dos Titãs seria dado como bem sucedido se ambos não tivessem se relacionado amorosamente.

_Have you ever had a dream?_

_Or is life just a trip?_

_A trip without chances_

_A chance to grow up quick_

_**Você já teve um sonho?**_

_**Ou a vida é somente uma viagem?**_

_**Uma viagem sem chances**_

_**Uma chance de crescer rápido**_

Sem suas máscaras, se viam apenas um ruivo americano de olhos castanhos e uma asiática de olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Ricardito e Lince deixaram de lado suas diferenças da missão, a qual cada um tinha a cumprir. Ela, cometer mais assassinatos. E ele, espalhar as informações secretas de seu grupo. Mas eis que houveram seus problemas: Jade dá a luz a Lian, filha do seu relacionameno com Roy (que a cria) e acaba em cana.

_(refrão)_

_Hide your face forever_

_Dream and search forever_

_Night and night you feel nothing_

_There's no way outside of my land_

_**Esconda a sua face para sempre**_

_**Sonhe e procure para sempre**_

_**Noites e noites você não sente nada**_

_**Não existe caminho fora da minha ilha**_

_(refrão 2x)_

Lince já não podia mais ver Lian, mas deixou para trás todos os momentos que passou com Ricardito quando este queria lhe prender. Roy Harper seria só mais uma pedra no sapato da bela assassina que não possui nenhum sentimento bom em si. Apenas vingança, pois também mataria seu pai, Robert Pullman. Jade Nguyen não era apenas mãe de uma criança que ousaria tomar para seus braços, mas uma mulher tomada de ódio.

FIM

ISMS: (Information Security Management System ou Sistema de Gerenciamento de Informação de Segurança) Geralmente usado na polícia do mundo inteiro, como forma de organizar coerentemente informações secretas.


End file.
